Better Late Than Never
by wafflebunnies
Summary: She likes him, but is in denial. What could possibly make her admit her secret feelings for a certain blonde? Of course, she is afraid of losing him. NaruSaku. Oneshot.


**Hi, this is a NaruSaku story. Hope you'll like it XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Summary: She likes him, but is in denial. What could possibly make her admit her secret feelings for a certain blonde? Of course, she is afraid of losing him. NaruSaku.**

**

* * *

**"Naruto..." She groaned. "Can you please, please, _please _zip it already?" Her voice was pleading with desperation, she gritted her teeth with frustration. Why wouldn't he shut up? It was the...what, fourteenth time of the day Naruto had asked her out.

"But Sakura-chan..." Naruto whined, following her to wherever she went like a lost puppy. "Just this once, okay? Pretty please with a sugar on the top?" He showed the pinkette his puppy eyes. She almost gave in, _almost_. But she didn't.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, no is a no. Sorry, I have to go to Tsunade-shishou now. See ya!" With that, she ran towards the Hokage office - hoping Naruto would just give up on asking her out.

_Un_fortunately, the Uzumaki ran after her. "Sakura-chan! Please, just this once?" In that instance, she felt like screaming.

**Sakura's POV**

I just hoped I could say yes to Naruto, and go out on a date with him. I _wanted _to, but there's this tiny feeling in the corner of my heart that was holding me back. It kept telling me that going out with anyone was wrong, because this way you would get hurt. Not physically, but emotionally.

I wasn't the naive, foolish little baby girl anymore. I had been hurt before, deeply - by _him_, Uchiha Sasuke. Not Sasuke-kun, not _anymore_.

So technically, I'd been scarred for life. It wasn't Naruto problem, it was _mine_ - my stupid self that couldn't even get over something like that.

I _knew _I was selfish. I wanted Naruto for only myself, and yet, I couldn't even accept his date. I was such a damn loser.

Well, I wasn't saying Naruto was _that _kind of guy, and I _knew _he would be loyal reliable, and he would treat me good. But still, you don't know what's going to happen. What if some miracle angel appeared and he fell in love at first sight? Ugh, g-r-o-s-s.

**Naruto's POV**

I finally gave up, draggin' myself back home. Sigh, I just _couldn't _figure it out why on earth Sakura-chan kept rejecting me. Well, no one understood her well enough to know. Since Sasuke left for Orochimaru, Sakura had always been like that. She never opened up too much to anyone, including me and Kakashi-sensei.

Damn that Uchiha... Now that Konoha gave up on trying to get his sorry ass back, I bet Sakura-chan still couldn't forget him. Oh please, everyone knew he wasn't that Sasuke-teme anymore. He was obsessed by powers, and being blinded by them. Everything else was nothing, including Sakura-chan's heart.

Sigh, he just didn't know how lucky he was.

**Normal POV**

It was a nice day, just like any other day - when Sakura noticed Kiba and Hinata were at Team Kurenai's training ground. It seemed like Hinata was trying to tell Kiba something, and he was watching her with pursed lips. Sakura watched them, standing behind a tree. A soft smile spread across her face.

_I always thought they would make a good couple._

Just when she was about to turn and leave, she heard Hinata's voice. "Na-Naruto-kun, I-I l-love you. Be m-mine, p-please. D-Do you l-l-love me? I-" Kiba interrupted her with a bark of laughter. He held the tree beside him for support.

"Hahaha, Hinata. Are you, haha, trying to scare him off or what?" He laughed so hard that a tear leaked from his eye.

Sakura looked at them, confused. What were they trying to do? And _why _was Hinata saying that?

"K-Kiba-kun, I'm just trying to c-c-confess!" The Hyuuga protested.

The brunette tried to stifle a laugh. "But your choice of words are freakin' scary. Even I would run off screaming." After his laughing fit subsided, he eyed her with serious expression. "Okay, here's what you're gonna say: 'Naruto-kun, I think I like you. Do you mind going out on a dinner tonight?'"

He looked at the Hyuuga, pleased at his own work. "With your stuttering _plus _the speech, it won't be as freaky. Trust me." He grinned at the blushing raven haired beauty.

The Haruno frowned, utterly confused. _I thought Kiba likes Hinata...? So why is he helping her?  
_

Anyway, she thought that wasn't important. What was important was that Hinata was going to confess to Naruto...and if Sakura wasn't going to do anything, she might lose him.

**Naruto's POV**

As usual, I was at Ichiraku's eating ramen with Chouji. Konohamaru was with us too, because I had a spare voucher. "So," the Sarutobi chuunin said, mouth full. "Naruto-neechan, did your girlfriend agreed to go on a date with you?" He asked, curiosity emerging from his voice.

I sighed, that was the least thing I would want to be reminded of. "If Sakura-chan was my girlfriend, I wouldn't have to ask her out fifteen times and failed fifteen times. Got it, Sarutobi?" I added with an ominous hiss. Konohamaru stared at me, terrified by my sudden aggressiveness. I stood up abruptly and left without a word, leaving Konohamaru behind with Chouji.

I walked along the streets in Konoha, hands in my orange jumpsuit pockets. I pursed my lips as I scanned through the crowd, about 80 percent of them were couples. _Sigh...I would I could be just like them. But sadly..._

"Naruto-kun!" An unfamiliar high-pitched voice called after me, interrupting my thoughts. It sounded like Hinata...

I turned around swiftly, and saw a long raven haired girl ran after me, her cheeks flushed. I tried to smile and waved back. "Hello, Hinata!"

She panted lightly as she got to my side. "C-c-can we t-talk?" She asked, choking on her words. _Why is she so shy around people?_

I paused for a few seconds. What did we have to talk about? We don't even know each other well enough to having something to talk with. But I agreed anyway. "Sure, Hinata!" I flashed a grin at her, and she got all wobbly. I wondered why.

We walked to a nearby park, and Hinata slowed down her steps. She eventually stopped her pace. "N-Naruto-kun..." Her soft voice spoke quietly.

I stopped walking and turned to her, arching my left brow. "So...what's up?" I said, a little bit awkward. Surely anyone would have been inept in the same situation.

"Um...um..." She started. "D-don't f-freak out, b-but I l-l-like you. Do y-you mind g-going out on a d-d-dinner t-tonight?" Her head was down, and I could see she was blushing hard.

Just then, my brain almost froze. _Did Hinata just CONFESSED to me? And she asked me to go out on a date with her? _

Sure, I always thought Hinata was a kind person, and we were friends. But we weren't close enough to actually...go on a date, right? Well, Hinata's pretty with her long black hair, silver eyes, and all... But I didn't feel _that _way towards her. I might break her heart if I just fake it and accept her confession.

I laughed forcefully, which turned out stupid. "Um, sorry Hinata. Not to be rude or anything...but...you know," I gulped, "I don't feel the same way...and I already like someone. I'm sorry." I apologized with sincere. I hated to do this, but I had to. Or it would have been worse.

"Ok!" Hinata answered, looking up to me with a forced smile. I could see the tears welling up in her angelic eyes. "It's a-alright, N-Naruto-k-kun. Um, I h-have to g-go." Just then, she ran away from me. Seeing her back view disappearing from my sight, I thought she was crying.

Again, for the seventy ninth time of the day, I sighed.

**Normal POV**

After seeing that sight, Sakura's heart almost leapt in happiness. She was hiding behind a pole, watching Hinata's confession to Naruto. She was actually grateful when Naruto rejected her. But also a bit guilty... He even rejected a sweet girl like the Hyuuga for Sakura!

Haruno Sakura had finally made up her mind. She was going to confess to the blonde ANBU, as soon as she got the chance. She was never going to lose him. _If I don't do this quickly, Naruto might change his mind about it and accepted Hinata. By then, I'll be dead meat._

Surely she knew, she didn't decide to confess just because she didn't want to lose him to the Hyuuga beauty. She was serious about it, and _hoped _Naruto would accept her, despite the times she had rejected him - which was more than a few hundreds.

-

"Hey Naruto, do you mind if we take a walk?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto were walking from the Hokage office, after meeting with Tsunade.

The blonde looked at the ANBU medic. _What does Sakura-chan want to talk about? Is she gonna tell me she's sick of me and want me to get lost from her life? _He paused uncertainly, but then he said yes.

The two teammates, as well as top ANBU members, walked along a small river. They walked in silence. Naruto kicked a stone, which bounced a few good metres away. "Naruto." Her voice sounded serious, like an order. Sakura suddenly stopped walking and looked straight into his eyes.

_It was just like the day Hinata confessed. _The only difference was Sakura was way more confident and could stare into his sapphire orbs without breaking a sweat. When he stayed silent, the pinkette continued. "I know this might sound insane or whatever, but I like you." She smiled at him, showing no sign of nervousness.

Sakura sighed when Naruto just stared at her blankly. "I know...I'm sorry I rejected you _so _many times. I hated myself for it. I'm so sorry that you have to suffer w-"

"Hey hey," The Uzumaki interrupted her, grinning. "That's enough. After I know you like me, and you admitted it yourself, everything else is good."

The Haruno smiled softly. _If you say so, Naruto-kun. _Though she expected him to jump and scream in delight, he just grinned at her. But she knew he was very, _very _happy inside.

-

"You know...Sakura-chan?" Naruto murmured. The two were sitting on a bench, facing the river. Naruto's head rested on Sakura's lap as she held his face. Her smile gleamed at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty late, I mean, for figuring out you had to confess."

"Better late than never."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! XD have a nice day. Please review.**


End file.
